Howl of the wolf
by Jaywolf78
Summary: The story of 6 frinds that get stuck in the horrible death game Sword Art Online. Sorry for the bad summery. First story. OC story
1. Chapter 1

LINK START

I opened my eyes and saw a new building that was clear white and a bunch of other people looking at everything around . I decide to try and find John so that we could start leveling up really early in game. I looked around for like 10 minutes before I found him looking for me. "Hey john" I said. He turned around and came up to me. He said " I can't believe we're in a video game ". " I know, it's awesome" I responded. " Well, let's go and level up". We decided to go to buy some weapons. I got a rapier and john got a curved short sword.

Time skip

After 2 hours of fighting monsters and taking on a mini boss, , me and John were leveled up to level 5. "Well" john said "I better go I have a lot of homework to do". "I'm going to stay in a little bit longer". John said "ok see you tomorrow at school". John pulled up his menu and had a weird look on his face like he was confused. "Hey, the logout bottom isn't on here". I pulled up my menu and saw that the log out bottom was empty. John started to panic. "Calm down I'm sure its just a glitch" I said then after a few seconds everyone was teleported into a huge room. We see many players all gathered around. Suddenly a huge figures appears. He says that he is Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of the game. He tells us that we are stuck in this game and that if we die in the game, we die in real life. Finally, he gives us a mirror that make our avatars look like us. I have black hair, wear glasses. have tan skin, and am kind of short ( this is what I don't like about myself the most). John has black hair, wears braces, has paleish skin, and is about 4 inches taller then me. Akihiko Kayaba leaves and all of us are shocked I look around and see a sight for sore eyes. "Aniceto? Is that you" I say to the player he turns around and sees me. He's a tall, 14 year old boy with black hair, tan skin, and of course is taller then me. "yea it's me" he says. "I'm kinda regretting getting that hacked copy of sao from you". " Yea I'm regretting hacking that copy of sao for all of us" I say. Aniceto says " speaking of everyone where are the rest". " I don't know, dude. We should probably do look for them". Me, Aniceto , and John go look for the other

" Jason , I found Angie and Monica" say john. I turn around and see 2 girls looking shocked at the place where Akihiko Kayaba just was. " Angie, Monica" I call out. They turn around around and come running to wards us . Angie is 13 year old girl with black hair , tan skin, and again is taller then me, Monica is a 14 year old girl with black and brown hair ,paleish skin like John, and (just barely by like q/2 an inch ) is taller then me. " I can't believe this is happening" says Angie "I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into this!" say Monica to me. She punches me in the arm and normally it would hurt but the game doesn't register me pain. "Hey, it's not my fault that the creator of the game wants to kill us all!". " Guy's let's not turn on our selves. Right now the top priority is to find frank" say Aniceto. We go of and find frank sitting in a corner. Frank is a 13 yea old boy with black hair, tan skin , and finally is taller then me ( by a lot because he is the tallest of the group ). " Hey guys" says Frank. " frank come on writing gotta get to the next two new and start leveling up so we can survive.. I help frank up and we start going to the next town.


	2. Chapter 2

John's POV

Jason and I were talking about how the boss has been found after a month finally I thought but 2,000 people have died since then. As Jason talked to me I remember feeling guilt for not convincing Aniceto to come with us, after all he was a friend but he decided to be a solo player so I didn't feel much guilt. I started to daze out in my thought's then Jason said "are you listening john" I responded yeah. Jason questioned what I was thinking about. I said "wondering how Aniceto is doing" Jason then said "probably good since he wanted to be solo" I said "yeah probably". The next morning a meeting was held a lot of people were there because the boss was in the room that would be entered tomorrow. This was it the day we would enter the dungeon to fight the boss we were asked to party up so we did Jason, Frank, angie,monica me had good practice with our weapons so we were confident in winning. I spot a person without a party and go up to them and ask if they wanted to party with me and my friend. I couldn't see the persons face they were wearing a hood type piece of clothing as the person reveals themselves I was in shock to see who it was. I said " Aniceto is that you" he said yes and we partied up by then we were behind the rest of the group and had to catch up. After a while were at the doors of the boss and then they open and we enter we were given orders on what to do we followed them we attacked the enemy's as some of us attacked the boss we got the boss down a few HP bars and the boss switched weapons. The leader then attempted attacking the boss early in the meeting I remember him saying that the boss switched weapons to a talwar but when the leader attacked the weapon wasn't a talwar someone yelled "dodge the move as quick as you can" but it was to late. The leader, Diavel, was sliced by Ilfang the kobold lords sword skill and was killed. A player went over to try and give him a potion but he denied

My group was attacking sentinels while the rest were holding the boss at bay. The player , Kirito, was starting to fight with his partner which turned out to be a girl player hiding in a cloak. They defeated the boss. Another player said that the player, kirito, was a Beta tester and that he was also a cheater calling him a beater. He left taking the rare drop from the boss. I turn to the group and said " Well at least we got some gold maybe we can buy some more stuff. We were walking back to the city when aniceto said "guys I want to join back with the group". We told him that he could. Then Jason said " guys we should make a guild so we can stay as a group". "But what should we call it " said Monica. "How about howl of the wolf". Everyone agrees on it and we went back to the city so that we could go to the next floor


	3. Chapter 3

Angie's POV

It started to snow that day and apparently that was something that wasn't in the beta test said the beta testers. I had woke up from a nap a note was left by Jason saying that him and the others were getting gifts for secret Santa. how could I forget?! I was thinking "well I better hurry and get a gift before time runs out". As I'm walking to get a gift for the team I bump into someone and they informed me on a drop that I could get from a mini boss I thought it was a joke but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try so I went searching for the mini boss and while doing so I seen Aniceto walking around. I ran towards him and asked what he was doing he said "I'm just walking around" I said "oh well do you know where I could find this mini boss" he said "it might be where tall trees are" I said"thanks and bye". I continued on my quest and time was close to running out so I had to hurry as I was walking in the middle of no where with tall trees around me I was caught in a trap and all I see is the ground as I'm hung up by my legs my spear fell so I couldn't get out. As I struggled to get out I heard a loud roar coming towards me and all I see is this giant monster in front of me as I scream for help the monster gets close the boss wasn't a mini boss at all. The boss swings his broadsword at me. I used the emergency dagger I keep to cut my self down. I fell and grabbed my spear and tired to fight the mini boss

Time skip

After the exhausting battle when arriving home to their friends it was a surprise they threw for me for defeating a boss. But I was so tired from the battle I passed out as soon as I woke up we celebrated my victory. We continued to move onto the next floors. Before we left, we gave our secret Santa gifts. When it was my turn, I went to frank and gave him the broadsword that the mini boss dropped. When frank saw it he was so surprised. " I remembered how you said that your broadsword does almost no damage, so I thought this would be better". After that, we decided to go to the new floor


	4. Chapter 4

Jason's POV

Our guild was in an intense battle with this boss and it was attack after attack then Aniceto said" I don't get it, his health has barely gone done after so many attacks" I responded "we need to try harder guys get ready to do the chain attack" after attacking more our HP bars were at red but we ran out and luckily, john had health potions for all of us. "Guys, the chain attack is ready". We all started our sword skills. Our chain attack started with aniceto hacking at the bosses feet with his axe, Monica then used aniceto as a spring board , and slashing at the bosses face. Me and her switched and I made a fury of stabs. As I fall, the boss swings his club. Frank comes and blocks the swing and swipes at his hands. Angie and john come running and start stabbing and slashing at him all over. Finally, I get launched by aniceto and frank, and run my sword through this forehead. The boss finally disintegrates along with our weapons. "maybe we need new weapons for this boss" john said. "were would we find new weapons to get" Aniceto said. "where else would you get weapons" I responded "let's go find a blacksmith". Searching for hours we finally found one the name of it was Brian's blacksmith we entered and saw this

We walk in and see a room littered with weapons on the walls. He see a boy sharpening an axe . He is pale and has black hair. He takes of his mask and says " Welcome to my blacksmith shop". "What would you like". "Hey me and my guild need new and stronger weapons. Our old weapons were too weak" I say. Brian starts thinking and says " I think you guys need custom orders. I just need you guys to go collect the metals I need. I'm going to need 8 pieces of accelertium and 4 pieces of carbon lythos. You can find them on floor 53". One more problem" I said. "Our weapons broke on our latest boss fight". " I guess I can give you guys some rented ones. What weapons do you all use?" "I use a rapier, john uses a scimitar, aniceto uses a 2 handed axe, Frank uses a broad sword , angie uses a spear , and Monica uses two daggers. He brought us all gold and crystal iron weapons. "also if you want we can infuse them with other metals to make them look cool". We decided to head out with Brian coming with us. He was a cleaver user which kind of surprised me since he didn't seem like the hit and run kind of guy.

Time skip

After an hour of searching for this boss room that dropped the metals (apparently their rare or something), we finally found it and we're about to go in. The boss, Gale'malor the cyclops king, was a huge cyclops that wields a mace. We went in there and we got in formations. Frank and aniceto went in to block while we figured out his attack pattern. Once we did, me and Monica flanked it left and john and angie flanked it right. With aniceto and frank keeping him busy we had no problem to get a good amount of strikes . Then, the boss charged throwing aniceto and frank. We caught them and gave them potions because their health was almost at red. We continued to attack them until he was at his last bar of health and on red. He let out a huge roar and jumped up causing an earth quake. That made us hit the wall. "Use the last healing crystal. We have to do the chain attack". " Brian you get ready to cause were going to need your health. We started the chain attack (we decided to call it pack attack cause of our name) everything was going smoothly until the last attack. When I tried to jab my sword through his head, he blocked it and my sword get stuck in his head. " BRIAN NOW!" I yelled. Brian came running, jumped on the bosses back, and chopped his head of. The boss disintegrated and dropped the metals the we needed. We used our teleport crystals and went back to the town

Time Skip

After Brian finished , I had a accelertium and cobalt rapier with a golden handle, john had a emerald and accelertium scimitar with a ruby handle, Monica had 1 accelertium and gold dagger and one accelertium and diamond throwing knife. Frank got a ruby and carbon lythos broad sword with a emerald handle, angie got a accelertium spear with a obsidian rod, and finally aniceto got a obsidian and carbon lythos war axe with gold handle. "What do you guys want to name it" asked Brian. "Wolf's fang" I replied. "blade of truth " said frank. " since my sword is the exact opposite of Frank's , I'm going to call mine the blade of lies" said john. " I want my throwing knife to be called unicorn dust and my dagger to be called dancing Chihuahuas " said Monica. " uh…. How about pizza said angie. "I'm going to call mine N00B" said aniceto. We named them and left. We payed him 3/5 of the gold we got from the 2nd boss battle but we got to keep all from the 1st.


End file.
